Vs. Heatmor
Vs. Heatmor is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 7/21/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan stand outside the Driftveil City gym. There’s a sign that reads, “Gym leader busy. Get lost!” Ian bangs on the door. Ian: I know you’re in there! Nurse Joy said you’re digging a tunnel! Iris: How can you tell that he’s here from that? Ian: In order to stay in compliance with the PIA, the gym leader would have to stay close. This isn’t a mining town, so there isn’t a direct location where they could obviously dig. So they have to be digging from under the gym. Which means, (bangs on the door again) someone is here to hear. Cilan: That is very deductive. It sounds like you’ve had experiences with the PIA before. Voice: Well, howdy! If it ain’t my startin’ bud! The group turns, as Hilda runs over to them. Hilda: Y’all get in to see Unc Clay yet? Rui: (Distracted) Unc? Hilda: Yeah, Clay’s my unc! Iris: (Uncertain) Uncle? Hilda: That’s hittin da nail on da hamma! Ian: You think you can get us in? Clay hasn’t let us in. Hilda: You darn certain I can! Burt he’s busy diggin’ ‘is tunnel as usual! Hilda reaches into her purse, pulling out a dirty key card. She wipes it off and scans it at the panel, with the large door opening. They enter the gym, it being a small room with a lift in it. Rui: A lift! So it’s underground like the Under! Iris: Were you not listening to Ian’s explanation of where they were? Rui: Only partially. Though I forgot most of it after getting a gander at Hilda’s muscular thighs. Hilda: Aw thanks suga! Iris: You’re hopeless. The group takes the lift, them going down several stories underground. They enter a large room with a battlefield, Ian impressed. Cilan: If he wasn’t available, then he won’t be here by the field. Hilda: That’s why I’m takin’ y’all to the Clay Tunnel! Rui: (Ridiculing) He named the tunnel after himself? Hilda: Well he gosh darn dug it out, so he did! It’s been his project longer than I’ve been alive! And wait till you see the cute litta Durant! Rui: Durant? Hilda leads them down a tunnel, with several smaller holes dug out on the walls. Durant march from hole to hole, some of them carrying leaves as food. Rui: Definetely not cute. (Scans them) Pokédex: (In female voice) Durant, the Iron Ant Pokémon. Durant dig nests in mountains. They build their complicated, interconnected tunnels in mazes. Their natural predator is Heatmor. Cilan: Do the Durant help Clay dig? Hilda: Yep! He struck a deal with ‘em long ago! They ‘elp dig and he leaves ‘em alone. It ‘elps ‘em get to new food sources as well. Ah! Ginger! Hilda dashes off, kicking up a dust cloud. Everyone coughs from it, as they move to keep up. Hilda is petting a Shiny Durant, it happy to see her. Rui: (Gasps) That one is a different color! Cilan: That is an alternate coloring, also known as a “shiny” Pokémon. Mutations in their genetic code that alters their appearance. It is truly lucky to see one. Hilda: Yep! Ginger here ‘as been a gooood friend of mine foreve’! The other Durant scatter in a frenzy, as flames travel along the ground. Several of them are caught in a vortex of flames, as Heatmor bursts out of a tunnel, scooping the Durant and taking them away. Ian scans it as it goes. Pokédex: (In male voice) Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon. Using their very hot, flame-covered tongues, they burn through Durant's steel bodies and consume their insides. Rui: Is that thing eating those Durant?! Hilda: Nuh-uh! I refuse! Ginger, show that thing oo’s boss with Iron Head! Ginger scampers forward, head glowing like iron. Heatmor strikes the ground with its claw, shooting a Fire Spin forward, trapping Ginger in it. Hilda: No! Ginger! An Excadrill bursts out of the wall, its claws spinning like rotor blades. Excadrill strikes the ground where the Fire Spin was, dispersing it and freeing Ginger. Ginger retreats back to Hilda, as Heatmor retreats into the tunnels. Voice: Wha in tardnation are you brats doin’ in my tunnel?! The group turns, as Clay approaches them. Hilda squeals in glee, charging and hugging him. Hilda: Unc Clay! Clay: (Excited) Hilda! Been too long, baby girl! These ruffians your friends? Hilda: Uh-huh! That’s Ian, Rui, Iris and Cilan! Ian stares down Clay, then shifts his gaze to Excadrill. Ian scans it. Pokédex: (In male voice) Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon and the evolved form of Drilbur. It can help in tunnel construction. Its drill has evolved into steel strong enough to bore through iron plates. Ian: I’m Ian. And I challenge you to a gym battle. Clay: Bah! You got cajones, that’s for sure! I can’t battle you right now, cuz I gots me a pest problem! Iris: The Heatmor? It looked so cool! Clay: It’s been feeding off my Durant! I’ve had to halt all progress on my tunnel till I get that thing! Hilda: Don’t worry Unc Clay! We’ll give y’all a hand! Cilan: We are? Rui: (Enticed) Of course we’ll help you out, Hilda. Clay: That’s mighty fine of y’all to agree! And if any of y’all want to catch that Heatmor, good riddance I say! Rui: In that case I’m gonna catch it! Iris: Not if I catch it first! Axew: Axew! Ian: First thing’s first. We need to trap it. End Scene Ginger wanders the tunnel alone, scurrying along. Heatmor breaks out of the wall, striking the ground and using Fire Spin, which traps Ginger. Heatmor leaps into the fire, as Ginger snarls back. It Torments Heatmor, which gets angry and Slashes at Ginger. Ginger is hit and knocked away, it glowing purple as Illusion is broken. Zorua becomes visible, Heatmor’s eyes widening as it realizes it was tricked. Heatmor leaps out of the flames when Drilbur Digs out of the ground, striking it. Ian: Nice. Now guys! The Fire Spin disperses, Excadrill there using Rapid Spin. Zorua runs back to Rui, as Iris approaches Heatmor. Iris: Go Scraggy! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Scraggy. Scraggy: Scrag! Scraggy glows with a black aura, it Intimidating Heatmor. Heatmor uses Fire Spin, catching Scraggy. Scraggy screams in terror. Iris: It’s alright, Scraggy! Go for Headbutt! Scraggy leaps forward and Headbutts Heatmor in the stomach, it skidding back. Iris: Now Hi Jump Kick! Scraggy leaps at Heatmor, knee glowing red orange. Heatmor takes it, as its snout mouth glows with energy fangs. It bites into Scraggy with Bug Bite, Scraggy howling in pain. The flames of Fire Spin injure Scraggy as it drops back. Clay: I’m done with this! Excadrill, Drill Run! Excadrill retracts into its body and spins, shooting at Heatmor. Heatmor uses Fire Spin, the tower striking Excadrill from underneath and repelling it. Excadrill uses Rapid Spin to break free, but Heatmor is now retreating. Iris: Axew! Cut its path off with Dragon Rage! Axew glows with blue energy, firing a dragon shaped energy blast. The attack hits in front of Heatmor, it still running through the attack cloud. Drilbur Digs out of the ground, but Heatmor strikes it with Slash, sending it flying into the wall. Heatmor is about to disappear into a tunnel, when its nose twitches, catching a scent. It turns back around, Hilda and Ginger standing there. Hilda: You ain’t gettin’ off that easily! Ginger, Dig! Ginger Digs into the ground, leaving Heatmor in anticipation. Scraggy appears in front of it, giving it a Scary Face. Heatmor is startled by this, as Ginger strikes it with Dig from behind. Rui: Now Zorua! Fury Swipes! Zorua charges with glowing white paws for Fury Swipes, Iris startled. Iris: I thought we told you to pull back! Rui: I’m gonna catch this Heatmor! Zorua scratches Heatmor repeatedly, as Heatmor strikes Zorua with Bug Bite, injuring her. Zorua runs towards a hole, using Illusion to resemble a rock and hides. Rui: Zorua! Get back in the battle this instant! Clay: (Steaming) I ain’t lettin’ this thing get away! Excadrill! Excadrill begins to approach, as Ian and Drilbur stand in their way. Clay: You got a problem? Ian: Let them handle it. That’s why you recruited us “ruffians” to help, right? Clay scowls, with Excadrill and Drilbur staring down. Heatmor dashes after Ginger, which Digs into the ground. Heatmor releases Fire Spin into the hole, it erupting out of one of the tunnels on the wall and launching Ginger out. Hilda: Ginger! Iris: Scraggy, use Hi Jump Kick! Scraggy goes for High Jump Kick, Heatmor dodging. Scraggy crashes into the wall, injuring himself and being defeated. Heatmor corners Ginger, smacking its lips. Cilan: Now Pansage! Grasswhistle! Green musical notes flow out of the tunnels as music echoes through the tunnel. Heatmor is surrounded and hit by the music notes, getting drowsy and falling asleep. Pansage pops out of a tunnel, blowing on a leaf from its head. Iris: Thanks for the set up, Cilan! Now Axew! Use Outrage! Axew’s eyes glow red, as it is surrounded in a red aura. It dashes forward, and repeatedly punches, kicks and karate chops Heatmor, knocking it to the ground. It remains asleep, as Iris draws a Pokéball. Iris: Go! Rui: Pokéball! Both Iris and Rui throw Pokéballs at Heatmor, as Axew jumps into the air in a rage. It punches and shatters Rui’s Pokéball, her yelping in shock. Iris’ Pokéball hits Heatmor, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes violently as it locks. Iris lets out an exasperated sigh, as she picks the Pokéball up. Iris: (Giggles) I caught, a Heatmor! Rui: That was supposed to be mine! Cilan: Now Rui. Iris did do a good portion of the work here. Axew stumbles in confusion, falling over. Iris picks him up, as well as Scraggy. Iris: You two both worked extremely hard today. Thank you. Rui: I’m more surprised that that thing didn’t run away. Cilan: From my evaluation, it has a Rash nature, jumping in head first at everything. Rui: Glad I didn’t catch that. Sounds like too much work. Hilda: I’m glad y’all got that! And now! Unc Clay! Hilda runs over to Clay, Ginger following. Hilda: I’d like to officially take Ginger with me! That okay? Clay: Bah! Anything for my little princess! Hilda: EEEEEHHHHH! Thanks Unc! Hilda pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Ginger and sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes then locks. Ian: And we have a gym battle. Clay: (Rubs his head) Guess I can’t get out of that one. Fine. We’ll battle tomorrow. Hilda: Then I’ll battle ya the day after that! Excadrill and Drilbur continue to stare each other down, as the group all heads towards the exit. Main Events * The group enters the Clay Tunnel. * Iris captures a Heatmor. * Hilda captures Ginger the shiny Durant. * Cilan's Pansage is revealed to have learned Grass Whistle. * Ian challenges Clay to a battle. Characters * Iris * Rui * Ian * Cilan * Hilda * Clay Pokémon * Axew (Iris') * Scraggy (Iris') * Heatmor (Iris', newly caught) * Zorua (Rui's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Pansage (Cilan's) * Ginger the Durant (Hilda's, newly caught, shiny) * Excadrill (Clay's) * Durant (hundreds, wild) Trivia * This episode shows that Clay has been digging Clay Tunnel for at least 14 years, as Hilda stated the tunnel was older than her. * Hilda being the niece of Clay was based off her more country like attributes and seeing Clay as a good fit for that kind of theme. * The use of Durant to dig the tunnels was based off the anime episode Battling the Leaf Thieves! where Durant dug a complex cave system for their nest. ** In B2W2 wild Durant appear in the Clay Tunnel, solidifying this idea even more. * Hilda is the first current rival to own a shiny Pokémon. Kevin Levin was the first rival to own one but he traded his away. ** Hilda nicknamed it Ginger due to its shiny form having a slight ginger like coloration to it and to identify it from the other Durant. * Iris caught Heatmor due to its persona of being a wild and reckless character fitting hers. * With Iris catching Heatmor, all the travel companions now have 4 Pokémon each. * The inclusion of Drilbur in this episode is to set up for the gym battle in the next one. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N